Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A color sensed by a person (visual color or perceived color) can be obtained by spectral characteristics of an observation object and a color matching function. Since color matching functions vary according to fields of view, even when spectral characteristics of an observation object are the same, a color may not be perceived as a same color from a different field of view. Afield of view refers to an apparent size of an observation object when the observation object is viewed from a point of view of an user and is expressed by an angle into which the observation object fits as viewed from the user such as a 2 degree field of view and a 10 degree field of view. A field of view is determined by an actual size of an observation object and a distance between the observation object and an user (visual distance).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-139617 discloses a technique for converting a color of an image to be displayed on a display so that a perceived color when observing the image in a given field of view is equal to a perceived color when observing the image in a different field of view. According to the technique, a perceived color of an image displayed on a display can be kept the same regardless of the field of view.
There is a technique for reproducing colors of printed matter that is printed by a printer to be reproduced on a display. This technique is referred to as emulated display. High precision emulated display enables soft proofing in which a finish of printing can be checked on a display without having to actually perform printing. In emulated display, in order to accurately display a color of printed matter on a display, the color of the printed matter is measured and a display color is adjusted so that a measured value of the color equals the display color on the display. This adjustment involves measuring a color of the printed matter in a specific field of view and adjusting a color on the display in the same field of view so as to equal the color of the printed matter.